


Neon Signs

by Project_Icarus



Series: Devil May Cry Oneshots & PWP [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Icarus/pseuds/Project_Icarus
Summary: She makes him feel like he’s starting to understand his father after all these years, how a man who should know better can still put a good woman in danger because the idea of being without her is worse than what he might do to her.So, to sum up; don’t get her pregnant and don’t get her killed. Right. Now that’s sorted, maybe he can get some sleep.





	Neon Signs

She’s dangerous. He should be more careful with her. Can’t believe he hasn’t hurt her yet, her fragile human body beneath his should snap under the strain of him, the way he can’t seem to control himself once she’s wet and willing and —

He should stop coming inside of her, too. It’s the stupid kind of mistake he could be forgiven for if he were younger, but not anymore. He had the first time figured for a blip; he hadn’t expected her to come to him that night, and how was he supposed to think with his upstairs brain when she was so tight and perfect around him?

But it’s not just that one time, is it? Again and again she comes to him, trusting him to make her feel good, trusting him not to hurt her, and he gets off on that as much as anything else. She’d let him do anything to her, and that’s scarier than any hellspawn he’s faced.

The weird domesticity they’ve slipped into over the past few weeks is as disconcerting as it is comforting, but he’s more than willing to keep playing house as long as she still enjoys the game. She makes him feel like he’s starting to understand his father after all these years, how a man who should know better can still put a good woman in danger because the idea of being without her is worse than what he might do to her.

So, to sum up; don’t get her pregnant and don’t get her killed. Right. Now that’s sorted, maybe he can get some sleep.

An hour passes, or two, and Dante’s still wide awake. She’s beside him in the bed, her breathing relaxed and deep as she sleeps with her back to him. He shifts closer and loops an arm around her, fitting himself to her form and burying his nose in her hair. She smells of that fancy shampoo she buys and he remembers with a pang how her scent had flooded him that first night when she jumped him while he was watching TV.

The memory is arousing, and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s nudging his half-hard cock up against her butt. He’s so horny for her all the time, and it’s not just because of her young, supple body. She’s let him mark her skin with pleasure and sweet pain, and always comes back for more, she’s seen his devil trigger and never once has she looked at him like he’s a monster wearing a man’s skin.

He slips a hand up under her nightdress, curving his palm over the softness of her tummy. If she were awake, she’d suck in a breath and move his hand away, like he expects her to be all taut muscle and firm edges. He holds her tighter and presses kisses to the back of her neck, willing her to wake up. He needs her.

She stirs, murmuring into her pillow. Her ass wedges into his dick and he’s fully hard now, pushing back against her.

“Sweetheart,” he whispers into her ear, rocking his hips and sliding his fingers across her ribs.

“Hm?” She yawns. “What time is it?”

“I dunno, like four.” He sucks a kiss into the side of her neck and pulls her hips back against his, movements insistent.

She sighs and arches into him. “And you couldn’t wait a few more hours?”

She says that like she’s not talking about a form of torture. He takes his hand from her hip and closes it around her breast, squeezing the soft flesh. “Fuck that, I’ve got to have you now.”

She giggles at that, and he pinches her nipple between his fingers until the sound draws into a moan. She turns over onto her back so she can see him, and he grins down at her, the light from the neon signs outside the window giving her skin an ethereal glimmer.

Before she can chide him again, he pushes her nightie up to expose her breasts and dips his head to swirl his tongue around one of her nipples. He worries it between his teeth and she gasps, squirming beneath him, her fingers curling around the back of his neck to hold him there.

His blood is on fire for her, and he humps her leg like a damn dog for a few moments until he gets himself under control. He palms her tits in his rough hands and presses them together to make them pout, rolling her nipples under his thumbs.

Her pink little tongue peeks out and wets her lips, and she pants, watching him watch her, and she brings her feet up onto the mattress, opening her legs for him. “Dante…”

God, he loves his name coming out of her mouth. “Don’t you worry, baby. I got you.”

He dips his fingers into her slit to find her sticky-sweet and ready, and presses two digits up inside of her, his thumb massaging the little nub of her clit. Need courses through him at how snug she is around his fingers, and he reminds himself to be _slow, gentle,_ at least at first. She moans, loud in the stillness of the early hours, and fucks herself on his hand, saying no to gentleness without uttering a word, clutching the sheets beside her. She’s breath-taking.

She coos his name again, and he has to kiss her, sucking on her tongue and moaning along with her. He withdraws his hand from her tight little cunt and helps her turn over, and she gets up on her elbows and knees, presenting her amazing ass to him.

He lays his cock heavy between her cheeks, cursing at the sight of them together, before parting her with his hands and poking the tiny pucker of her asshole with the head of his dick, to see how she’ll react.

“Having fun back there?” The pillow muffles her voice, but her dry tone carries through.

“Oh, yeah.” But enough playing around. He aims his cock lower, lining up with her pussy and sliding home in one smooth thrust. “Fuck, you always feel so amazing.”

She moans low in her chest and rocks back against him. She’s so good to him, so, so good. He fucks into her so deep from this angle and he grabs her hips and rails her, forgetting himself. They lose themselves in the rapid push-pull of their tryst, both of them breathing heavy and moaning their pleasure.

Her hungry little pussy swallows him up over and over and he can’t look away, his cock shiny with her slick each time he pulls out. He smacks her ass with an open palm, the noise ringing through the room, and she cries out.

“Did that hurt?”

“Do it again.”

He can’t deny her anything, and he spanks her again, making her moan. She’s terrifying—it might be only a couple slaps, or maybe he’ll squeeze her throat a little next time he fucks her face to face, and she’ll smile and like it because she trusts him to know best. For what it's worth, she makes him want to be a better man than he is.

She drops her weight onto one of her shoulders and reaches beneath her to rub her clit, her fingers bumping his cock as he snaps his hips into her, never losing a beat. Her cunt clenches around him and he growls, the knot in his belly threatening to unfurl.

She muffles her moans in the pillows, then turns her face to see him out of the corner of her eye, her mouth open wide and panting. “I’m going to come, Dante.”

He kneads her ass with both hands, his thumb sometimes brushing against her asshole, and he swears she moans whenever he does it. She trembles beneath him, her insides quivering around him, and she comes keening and sighing.

His mind races with flashes of their previous times together, a string of remembered orgasms and flashes of her eyes, her tits, the way her spine arches just so—his blood sings at him to _claimclaimclaim_ and he grunts, spilling himself deep inside the welcoming warmth of her sloppy pussy.

He slips out of her and collapses next to her on the bed, his heart full to bursting as she gets her stiff limbs under her control again and lies down beside him.

She hugs herself to him. “Was that what you wanted?”

“You really need to ask?”

“No.” She laughs, her voice filling with sleep already.

He lets his eyes fall closed before snapping them open again. He came inside her. Goddamn it all. Her birth control must work against even his half-devil spunk, right? That'll be a fun conversation for the two of them to have.

Without thinking, he slides his hand over her belly, before he snatches it away and rolls over. She’s fucking dangerous.


End file.
